Trolling Tumblr
by Asifweneversaidgoodbye
Summary: CrissColfer Prompt. Darren is trolling Tumblr, finds some interesting things and Chris finds out


**AN: Promptiedom! This was probably the first prompt that I got, but I didn't know what to do with it! Now after a long day of working I suddenly felt like writing it :)**

The prompt was;

_Can you write something about Darren trolling tumblr and Chris being mad at him? Oh, and maybe Darren could try to read a CrissColfer fanfiction? XD _

Oeh I really like the idea, but I think I suck at this.. well let me try!

* * *

><p><strong>Trolling Tumblr<strong>

"Darren, what are you doing?" Chris suddenly asked.

His voice interrupted my actions and I jumped slightly. He scared the hell out of me! I was just trolling Tumblr on a tag I will not mention and then _he _came in! I quickly closed the tab in my browser and suddenly looked very interested at the Google search page.

"Nothing," I said, and used all my acting skills to look innocent.

"Like I believe you. Were you on Tumblr again?" Chris said, walking over all my innocence-acting-skills.

"No, ofcourse not." I said and shook my head which probably didn't make me any more convincing.

"Dare… I thought you said you wouldn't go there anymore! Hell the last time you were there you made everyone believe that we hated each other just so I would send you a tweet again!"

"Chris I already apologized for that. It was stupid, I know. But I was just looking now. I didn't actually post something…" I muttered and shoot him an annoyed look.

He was talking to me as if I was a small child who didn't know that his actions had consequences.

"Besides. It did made you tweet me again," I said and smirked slightly.

Chris just rolled his eyes again.

"I really wonder how it is possible that I have you as a friend," he replied and walked out of my trailer.

I stared at my closed door for a good minute. I really should keep away from Tumblr, but hell. I couldn't. Every day after filming I just had to retreat and watch what manips and story's they made again about me and Chris. The reality was Chris and I were just friends, nothing more nothing less. But to be able to get into a word in which Chris and I were madly in love with each other and were doing all kinds of kinky stuff was to hot and pleasurable to ignore. So that was the reason why I came back again and again and again. But the fact that I kept reading all the smut, made my feelings and attraction towards Chris harder to ignore by every passing day. I decided to keep off Tumblr for the day though, because if Chris decided to come back for whatever reason and would catch me trolling Tumblr again, he would really be mad at me. I already saw the disappointment I his eyes just a few minutes ago. I felt a shudder go through me. He probably was right. I should stay away. For the night, I would try.

"Oh my freaking God," I said aloud seeing a new drabble about a prompt about me and Chris.

Yeah, the thing about staying away from Tumblr? Wasn't working…

This one was about me having a CD signing somewhere while Chris was sucking me off from under the desk. My dick instantly became interested with the idea I just read. Eagerly I scrolled down, feeling my eyes glued to the words.

Was it weird that I actually saw myself sitting there, feeling the feelings that were described in the words? The text this writer wrote from Chris made my cock twist, hardening slightly.

'_Whatever happens, don't freak out. Just stay quiet. Even when you feel things. Even when you want to scream. Stay. Quiet.'_

Even though the fictional Darren thought Chris was going to kill me, I knew what it meant and God the image alone was disturbingly _hot_.

Reading that Chris put his hands on my leg, made me drop one hand, convincing myself that it was only to make the story more alive. Oh God, the next text made me even harder, even though it weren't the words. It really was about the fact that I could easily imagine Chris sitting under my desk right now, sliding his hands up and down my legs.

'_Chris was going to jerk me off in public. And no one knew he was doing it besides me.'_

The hand that was still on my leg, rubbing up and down, followed the actions I just read. My breath was already caught in my throat.

The moment I read Chris started to stroke me, I started to stroke myself too. God, this was just so _wrong, _but it felt so freaking good that I couldn't make myself stop. It really was hell and heaven at the same time.

'_Hot breath washed over my cock and the point of Chris his tongue was circling my head tortuously slow.__'_

I started moaning along with the fictional me, while I was jerking me off with just the right pressure. My mind was really helpful right now, sending pictures along from Chris his eyes, his fingers, his lips and his ass. Imagining Chris blowing me wasn't really hard when those pictures were at the forefront of my mind. And let me tell you it felt terribly good.

_'__I felt Chris chuckle around my cock, which made me moan even louder, hands almost breaking the cd that Kristin just gave me.'_

Fuck, I really wished Chris was here right now. Doing that. Not that he would, because you know. He thought I was straight, which I was, until I met him. My mind wasn't really focusing on anything right now, besides the building pleasure I was feeling inside my abdomen. The words from the fiction were describing it pretty well.  
><em><br>__'__My mind was getting delirious at this moment, just as it always was when Chris was blowing me. God, his lips, his tongue, his __mouth. Everything was just mindblowing hot. If it was possible I'd happily let my cock live in his mouth.__'_

I wished it was possible. I really did. I also wished it was possible to actually think things like that. 'Just as it _always_ was'. Because how hot and _right_ would it be to be able to say that, because it was _true_? I set my feet on my table and slide a bit downwards, to be able to just put the right pressure against my entrance. Not that the story was suggesting that, but for the lack of Chris his hot wet mouth around me, I had to make it up somehow. Balancing the laptop between my chest and my knees, I let my right hand travel down, towards my entrance. It was uncomfortable yes, but there were other matters to worry about.

'_"God yes. Yes!" I yelled, eyes flying shut when Chris grabbed my hips, pushed me against the back of his throat and swallowed around me, making me come deep in his throat, feeling the tension left my body, Chris still swallowing around me.'_

"Fuck," I swore loudly, closing my eyes in pleasure while starting to jerk myself of harder, while I was circling my entrance with my other hand. My lips started forming words, which I was muttering, half groaning out.

"Chriiiis. Fuck, yeah baby, suck me. Fuck, like that. Yeah, you have such a hot mouth. _God_, you like that, don't you babe? You feel so fucking good Chris. _Oh. Yeah. Chris. Fuuuck_!"

I felt my orgasm wash over me, spurting hot cum over my fist, thankfully not spilling on my laptop. I felt the tension leave my body and slumped down on the couch. I forced the laptop next to me on the couch and let my head fall against the back.

I didn't know how many minutes had passed, before I suddenly heard a distant cough.

Instantly panicking I opened my eyes and let my hands shield my vulnerable parts. Was there someone _inside_my trailer? Why the hell hadn't I heard someone come in? And how long had that someone been in here?

"What the-"

My eyes finally found the source of the cough.

Chris fucking Colfer.

And by the sight of it he didn't just walked in. The panic increased and my heart filled with regret. I've had fucked everything up by jerking off on one stupid story. A fucking hot, but nonetheless stupid story.

"Fuck Chris, I can explain!"I heard myself state in a desperate tone.

The wide crystal blue eyes that were staring at me and his frozen body suddenly jerked by the harsh laugh that escaped his lips. Him laughing about this, hurt even more then the frozen state he was in.

"Explain what exactly, Dare? That I just walked in at you jerking yourself off? That you apparently were jerking off at some story that you were reading on your laptop? That by the time I wanted to interrupt to stop you before it got embarresing, you were moaning my name and were yelling that you liked my, and excuse me if I got it wrong, '_hot mouth sucking you off_'? Because I really can't _wait_to hear you explain your way out of that."

Fuck, for how long had he been there? And _why _didn't I hear him come in? I know why. Because I was lost in my thoughts, thinking about his hands and mouth making me come. Standing up I closed my pants, ignoring the sticky feeling they now had, because of my drying sperm. I really couldn't say what he was feeling though. Because even though the words he just uttered were filled with disbelieve, sarcasm and confusion, he still was here. He didn't run away, freaked out by all of this.

"So, I reckon you've been there for a while," I said and scratched my head, not really knowing how I was going to save myself from this situation.

Chris only nodded and looked a bit scared now I've stood up. I took a step forward, which made him back away. A frown made his way up to my forehead. What was wrong? Did I scare him?

"Chris, I'm not gonna jump you," I said and cocked my head a little.

I saw Chris swallow, as if his throat was suddenly dry. Widening my own eyes a thought drifted through my head.

_Maybe he wants you the same way you want him_.

My eyes drifted downwards to his trousers, only now noticing the obvious bulge in them. In one shift motion, Chris was hiding the sight with his hands.

I looked at his face again, that was now stained with red cheeks.

"Oooh," I said, with a knowing tone. "You're not afraid of me. You actually feel turned on by all of this?"

Chris his eyes darkened a little and his lips parted.

"Darren," he said with a warning tone.

"Oh no no. Don't be like that. If I actually had known you could ever… _want _this as much as I want _you_," I said and walked forward briskly, pinning him effectively against the wall, with his hands above his head, locked there by my hand.

"Because I do want you Chris," I said, my voice dropping an octave, hot breath washing over his right ear.

"I want you so _bad,_" I muttered, licking the shell of his ear.

I had no idea where my boldness was coming from. It probably was my post-orgasm induced brain, combined with his obvious arousal that was making me act this way. But Chris didn't seem to mind if the hitch in his breath was anything to go by.

"You- You can have me," Chris said with a husky voice that went straight to my cock which already was hardening again by all of this.

I backed away a little so I could look him in the eye.

"Are you sure?" I said and looked him straight in the eye.

"Very," he said and dived forward, attaching his lips to mine, making me moan before I knew it.

Chris was moaning too and the sound of it alone, made my cock throb inside my jeans.

After making out desperately I broke away to get some fresh air, while my lips were trailing off to his neck.

"What were you reading?" Chris suddenly asked with a curious tone, while softly whimpering cause of the things my lips were doing at the moment.

"What?" I asked, not really in the right state of mind to connect the dots at the moment.

"While jerking off, what were you reading?"

I started sucking the spot I was currently kissing, marking him, before I answered him, encouraged by the hot sounds he was making.

"Fanfiction on Tumblr. You were sucking me off while I was having a CD signing," I said, blushing slightly, because even though Chris seemed to enjoy this, I didn't know how he felt about all the other things.

Chris suddenly froze, but slowly a smirk made his way up to his lips.

"What?" I asked and stroked his side lazily, while still holding his hands above his head, which he seem to enjoy too.

"Just a realization," Chris said and try to kiss me again.

I didn't let him, because I wanted to know what this was about.

"Chris, tell me," I said in a demanding tone.

Apparently that tone did well with him too, because I could _feel_his cock twitch in interest.

"It's just… I knew I put that story up there for a reason."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I used my own fanfiction for this an no I'm not Chris Colfer (or maybe I am? Hahah nooo). Chris Colfer is the king of writing and I would never be able to reach such a level of talent! But I thought it would be funny to write it like this :)<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it! I'm looking forward to the reviews :D**


End file.
